Backpacks, book bags, knapsacks, and the like are well known in the art. These packs are commonly carried on the back and are favored for their ability to transport large loads without hindering the user's freedom of movement. Packs that are constructed entirely out of pliable materials are light-weight and capable of carrying a variety of objects. Some packs also provide additional support for the wearer of the pack, whether through the use of rigid materials or a discrete frame. These types of packs distribute heavy loads better and offer additional protection to the objects within the pack.
Users performing strenuous activities, such as hiking, may carry their belongings in a pack having a frame. Adding a seat to such a pack would provide these users with a place to rest without having to carry a completely separate piece of equipment. However, the addition of a seat must not compromise the usefulness of the pack. Furthermore, many packs do not have frames, and integrating a seat into a pack requires a frame or other means of sufficient strength to support a human. Moreover, the frame must be light enough to be easily carried, or else it makes the pack too cumbersome to use on a day to day basis. For example, current packs having fixed dimensions may prevent the pack from fitting into places where packs are commonly stowed, such as in overhead compartments on trains or airplanes, as well as between seats on buses or in classrooms, theatres, stadiums, arenas, or the like. In other words, it is not convenient to carry a fixed frame hiking backpack onto a bus or plane. Thus, it is desirable for the frame of a pack to be collapsible, so that it can be used on a regular basis for day to day activities, not just hiking.
A further obstacle is the manner in which the load on the seat is distributed to the frame. If the support members are not axially aligned with the load, then the load will result in moments which tend to bend the support members of the frame. For example, a flexible seat will distribute the load both vertically and laterally on the support members of the frame. It is desirable to minimize the non-axial portions of the load exerted on the frame to reduce moments which cause the frame to bend and warp.
Scissor style frames are known to create collapsible frames, but are subject to large non-axial forces and moments corresponding to these forces. Moreover, the entire load is hinged about one single point at the middle of the frame, so all of the support members are subjected to bending about that point.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a pack that also functions as a seat, has a light-weight frame which is also capable of collapsing to a smaller volume, has a seat that does not interfere with access to the interior of the pack, and is arranged to distribute the load from the seat efficiently across the frame.